Introduction
Gaming Preference : On behalf of the DoBlaMfE company, the Final Fantasy XII:Costelle of Transcendence has quite many suggestion for this story to become a gaming application! We would very much appreciate the people from Square Enix company would subscribe to these suggestion for the Final Fantasy XII:Constelle of Transcendence gaming preferences >Head of DoBlaMfE producer and writer Parties ADP The ADP or the 'Active Dimensional Party' is the leading party, while they guide and may be issues with normal commands like in Final Fantasy XII. Like in Revenant Wings, other members will only be around the party leader. While moving, the other party members will follow the party leader by the footsteps(based on the area map). While they are the main party, the PDP will follow them around likewise. *Similar feature with additional 2 party members in the ADP. *The Gambit system is limited to only 4 Gambits per member(if PDP is on). *All party members can't all equip the same Flying attribute equipments(Skyboard/Wings/Flying Shoes...ect.). *Issuing commands are now able within a crowd with the Voice Commands. Note that this ability is only for several characters. *The special commands and 'Pseudo Actions' and are only triggerable by ADP's member. *The Guest member are now possible to have more than one(only the optionals) and compulsory Guest members like Larsa and Al-Cid are now multiple in the same party. Note that Guest members only residable in the PDP. PDP The PDP hence, the 'Passive Dimensional Party' is the additional party, the player may choose to enable the PDP. The members commands are only executable by Voice Command yet they still acts well with their own Gambits. They follows the ADP members like armies or militias. *The feature is same with the ADP as they are all total of 5 party members. *The Gambit system is limited to only 2 Gambits per member. *Unlike ADP, all of them can equip the same Flying attribute equipments(Skyboards/Wings/Flying Shoes...ect.). *Other commands to choose beside their default Gambits are are thoroughly only executable by Voice Commands since they aren't in the command modules of the ADP. *PDP members can only receive 50% of the total EXP earn after defeating an enemy. *The PDP is the only party that can harbor either additional and optional Guest characters by several conditions. *Note that PDP members can't initiate Quickening Chains, but they are able to initiate it after the Quckening Chain-Ins by the ADP characters. Battle System * Derives from the Final Fantasy XII 'Dimensional Battle System', it changes to more likely like the Kingdom Hearts battle system. *Unlike Final Fantasy XII, the party can attack without action-time varries with the weapon's 'Action Latency'(time betweeen attacks)and can attack while jumping as fast can they can only by the cost of SP(Stamina Points) *Only commands other than Attacks, Quickening, Summoning Espers and Items and are without action-time *Like Kingdom Hearts, characters are able to dodge and do special commands when directed *There will be a new ability command called "Voice Actions" which consist of different commands to manually issues it to the party members *Unlike Final Fantasy XII, character are able to target ('Monster Hunter' Style)and lock target like Kingdom Hearts *When attacking in range, the attack doesn't pierce other targets like previously, but hit them instead (Like Kingdom Hearts) *All weapons styles are to hit like the 'Monster Hunter' battle style *Characters can sprint by manual command and automaticly sprint if 'Fleeing' or 'Escaping'. Sprinting will cost SP *Characters are able to manually guards and parry againts attacks and only for a certain damage reduction *Character can jump around only if the party leader does so *When riding chocobos, also can jump, but if are to ran into a wall or debris while jumping or leaping, the chocobo will flap it's wings to reverse a bit and can cause the riding character to fall off *They are Melee, Range and Flying attributes for playable characters *Races which can practically fly AGL(Above Ground Level)are moogles and grias. Moogles with the altitude max of 8 AGL altitude, while grias are with 16 AGL altitude max *For Flying characters, they can fly in about 20 AGL altitude only, then they will go down a bit if that they actually rises too much. And if they're over a non-ground area, other characters won'tfollow them, but instead, just like patrolling there *Flying characters can hit enemies from above by actually ramming or hitting them then automaticly rises again, their 'Action Latency' is a bit slower than Melee *In the party, characters can't all equip Flying attribute equipment to avoid *'Float' spells makes the character to levitates about 3 AGL altitude from the ground, they can moved on a non-ground area, but if the buff starting to fades, they immediately ran towards a ground area *They can be like 2 type of parties can be on at a time, they are 'ADP'(Active Dimensional Party) and a 'PDB'(Passive Dimensional Party). APD members can be issued commands anytime, but for PDB members, they are passive and can only have 2 gambit when on the party but still can be command manually with 'Voice Actions' *PDB members can only get 50% of the total EXP *Both parties can have a total of 10 characters mixed together *When Summoning, the summoned being can only be command using 'Voice Actions' if are to be issued with commands, but only the basic command such as 'Attack' and some basic 'Defensive Moves' *If are to encounter a friendly wondering monsters or humans/other races, they can be interracted to follow the party, they can't be command by 'Voice Actions' thus they can only help with simple defensive and supportive actions.They only attack the targeted enemy if the enemy is higher level 5 than the total paaties' average. They'll mention some places are too dangerous for them to go(boss area) or just mention "I'll leave this area to you then". Their level are very low compared to the monsters n the area Category:Information Category:Gaming